


No Ordinary Day

by RoEstel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Danneel POV, Jensen and Danneel friendship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 片段灭文法，一系列高中AU，闪瞎人的小情侣J2的日常。有些梗来源于生活。每节独立成短篇。题目其实没啥意思，想跟A Normal Day对应一下而已。从未发生过，他们不属于我，他们属于彼此。旧文搬运
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Danneel Harris, Jensen Ackles & Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki





	1. 01.

“Jay，你怎么又来了？！”

Jensen走进Maggie夫人的教室，瞪着那个坐在他的座位上盯着教室入口，很明显在等他的大型金毛犬，发出了班上其它同学天天都要听到的质问。

坐在Jensen座位——现在被一个六尺多的男孩霸占——后面的Danneel从美国历史课本中抬起头，她可是真的不明白为什么这个叫做Jared Padalecki的高二男孩节节课都要来他们班——当然了，不同的教室。

Danneel不是什么很善于社交的女孩，但是她认识Jared，上周某天在食堂门口她还看到了这个男孩，Jared当时很明显也认出了她，还灿烂地笑着冲她挥了挥爪子。

原谅她用了爪子这个词吧。

不不不，Danneel与Jared几乎没有交集。

你硬要说的话……大概是她是坐在Jared男朋友后面每天都被Jared和Jensen闪瞎的某个普通群众？

“今天篮球队训练，等我~”

“不等。”

“等！”

“不等！”

“等！”

“不等！”

“等”

“不等！”

……

看，这就是为什么Danneel无法理解Jared在课间来找Jensen的意义。

“这是我的座位啊，Jay，你先让开！”

“等我！”

Jensen肩膀塌了下去，他抓了抓肩上的书包带子，无奈地翻了个白眼。

“等我一起走嘛，Jen~”

Danneel低下头继续预习。

“今天回家我还有整整一百页材料要看诶！会看不完的！”

“……唔……Jen……”

Danneel转了转手上的铅笔，很好，Maggie夫人进来了。

“Jay！Maggie夫人都来了！快让开！你的代数也要开始上课了，代数教室在一楼诶！你要再敢像上次那样摔骨裂我发誓我绝对不扶你到处跑了！”

“等我……”

Danneel把课本翻到上次上课说到的地方，Maggie女士放好她的宝贝骨瓷茶杯，开始整理她的教案。

“好好好，等你，等你，行了吧！快去上课，别迟到了！别跑太快！”

Jensen就势把那个比自己高半个多头的家伙从属于他的座位上拽起来——看在上帝的分上！那座位是他的！

Jared就像得到了圣诞礼物一样开心地笑起来，刚想与Jensen来个亲密举动，突然想起Maggie夫人就在讲台上，只好作罢。他单手拎起自己的书包，飞快地从后门离开了教室。

Danneel在写下今天的第一句笔记的时候还是忍不住想：没有一次Jensen会拒绝Jared的请求，那他们到底为什么要拉锯战这么久呢？

——————————

Danneel第二天下午上课前走进微观经济课的教室的时候她后悔自己为什么要提前到教室预习而不是到图书馆去了。

空荡荡的教室里，就她的座位前面的那个座位和她的座位前面的前面的那个座位是有人的。

她的前面，毫无疑问，是Jensen。

她的前面的前面，毫无疑问，不是那个座位真正的主人。

Danneel非常乐观地安慰自己，还好自己不是坐在Jensen前面的那个人，不然自己都得被连累得没座位坐……

不，不是说Jared会故意抢女生的座位。

可是……你要怎么弄醒一个塞着耳机听音乐的六英尺多的德州男生啊！

Danneel紧了紧自己抱着书的胳膊，也许教室里的阳光有点太刺眼了……

所以午后金灿灿的阳光就那么照在急匆匆地读着老师布置的一百页材料的Jensen身上以及反着坐在椅子上，脑袋侧着枕在双臂上睡在Jensen厚厚的材料前，睡颜安详得像个幼童的Jared。

Danneel轻轻地转身离开了教室，她要去图书馆。

所以呢，本来就是下午第一节大家都是踩着铃声到的课，并没有人看到课前十分钟，Jensen终于看完了那些冗长繁杂的材料之后轻轻地松了一口气，然后揉了揉近在咫尺的半长深棕色头发。

Jared嘟哝了一声，抬起脑袋，睡眼朦胧地看着满眼疲倦的Jensen，双手撑起上身，越过课桌，贴上了Jensen的双唇。

“唔——”

Jensen吓了一跳，马上就上课了诶！会被同学看到的！他推了一下Jared，后者立刻就停下了动作。Jensen正平复呼吸的时候，Jared可怜巴巴地盯着他，说：“Jen...我饿了……一中午都没吃东西……”

“还不是你自己不吃午饭要陪我！”Jensen翻了个白眼吐槽到，但是话音刚落，还是轻轻地吻了回去。

主动蹦到嘴边的肉骨头，Jared怎么会放下，他的身子一再地向前倾，直到把Jensen逼得后背靠在椅子上，然后他才终于放开Jensen水润的双唇，转战他的脖颈。

还在努力呼吸让自己不要窒息而亡的Jensen被啃在自己脖颈上的牙齿吓得差点跳起来：“Jay！”

Jared扶住Jensen的脖子心满意足地啃啊啃：“我在吃午饭~”

上课前三分钟，Jared·我要吃吃吃·Padalecki心满意足地放开他的Jensen·肉骨头·Ackles，最后恋恋不舍地舔了一下之后，说：“这不够！Jen！我今天晚上要吃大餐！”

Danneel回到微观经济教室的时候，看到的是一只全身红得跟晒伤了似的的Jensen心烦意乱地在翻课本。

啧，果然还是会晒伤呢。

FIN


	2. 02.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这次是Jensen POV。  
> 送给阿鼠的生贺文

Jensen在刷牙的时候听到浴室外自己的手机响了一下，是短信。他加快了刷牙的速度，牙刷捅得腮帮子有点疼。

又随便洗了一下脸，简单地用手理了理头发，Jensen急匆匆地冲出浴室，抓起前一晚收拾好的书包往楼下的餐厅冲去。

不对。

Jensen下楼下到一半又冲回二楼卧室抓起床头的手机。

他不需要看收到的短信是什么，他完全不需要。

他最需要做的，是抓起他亲爱的母亲为他准备好的果酱吐司，然后在她“路上小心”的叮嘱声中与她道别，冲出家门，从车库门边把自己懒得锁的单车推出花园。

然后停在那个人的身边，气喘吁吁地跟他道一个早安，再得到一个回复：

“早上好，Jen。”

Jared轻啄了一下喘不过来气但正好精确地站在他骑在单车上能吻到的范围内的Jensen，露出一个灿烂的笑容，但是很快又沉下脸来：“跟你说过多少次，不要这么急，摔到了怎么办？”

Jensen撇撇嘴：“等到下周我去你家等你的时候就该我说这话了！”

Jared忍俊不禁，他又在Jensen的耳朵尖上咬了一口，“走吧。”

他们通常骑得很慢，真的很慢。因为其中一个人总是得把早餐带在路上边骑边吃，而另一个人乐得多与他在路上同行一会儿。

这个角色是一周一互换的，嗯，还有点复杂呢，是这样的，Jared和Jensen家不同路，出校园不过两百米就要分开，所以呢，每天早上会有一个人先骑去另一个人家，两人一起上学，每天晚上另一个人陪着早上多骑的那个骑回家，自己再从他家回家。早晚次序每周一换。

Chris和Chad均表示“太复杂我们不懂”。

Jensen单手把着车头，另一只手拿着吐司吃，他骑车技术一点也不差，单手完全是小儿科，但是他喜欢把车头弄得晃晃悠悠的。因为他喜欢看Jared由于与他贴得太近而不得不跟着他一起把单车骑得跟醉汉似的。

“Jen！”Jared忍无可忍地抗议。

“哈哈哈哈……”Jensen咽下最后一口吐司，上身伏在车把上，懒懒地一下下蹬着车，脑袋侧着枕在胳膊上笑意盈盈的看着Jared。

Jared有气也发不出来了，他索性也伏在车把上做出和Jensen一样的动作，侧头看着与他并驾齐驱的Jensen。

Jensen的视线被Jared捉住，怎么都逃不开了。

然后他们俩都露出了傻傻的笑容，咧开嘴巴的那种。

“……对了，辩论比赛准备得怎么样了？”

“昨晚没怎么看，还不是你让我早点睡觉！”

“养精蓄锐，这叫养精蓄锐懂不懂！你要是在台上一副昏昏沉沉的模样，还怎么打辩论？”

“今天那组外校来的听说很强，我应该多看看材料的……”

“你不要告诉我昨晚你答应我去睡了之后还在看材料！”

“没有啦！我真的去睡了！”

“那就好！”

“说实话，Jen，上周二我让你放下微观经济别熬夜复习了的时候你到底有没有乖乖去睡觉？”

“说了多少遍啦！我也去睡了！”

“那就好！”

停好车，Jared和Jensen并排走着，磨磨蹭蹭地不想去不同的教室，一路上有不少朋友跟他们打招呼。Chris远远地跑来，一开口就在担心自己上周三的微观经济小测的成绩。

“说好的复习笔记啊，Jenny，你就那么放了我鸽子！”Chris痛心疾首地说，“以前我都是靠你的复习笔记才能混个B的！这次我要是得C以上我就请你们俩吃冰淇淋！”

Jensen在心里默默地思考Chris如果知道Jared就是那个导致自己没有整理太多复习笔记给他看的家伙，他还会不会想请Jared吃冰淇淋。

上午是代数和美国文学，Jensen后面的那个女生Danneel又一次以她的阅读量在美国文学课上惊艳了全班。

虽然Jensen一直好奇每次课间Jared来找Jensen的时候这个棕发女孩为什么都一脸的疑惑。

“Jen~你看看我的二辩发言稿呗~”

“现在是课间，Jay，还有不到五分钟我的美国文学以及你的物理就要开始了，你为什么不早点或晚点给我？而且我昨天才看过的？”

“昨天跟你讨论过之后，我又改了不少地方，你再看看嘛~社团老师常说我在辩论的时候太aggressive了，我觉得我需要你跟我讨论到最后一秒！”

“好好好……中午去图书馆，我再看几遍，行了吧？现在，给我赶快去你的物理课教室！”

“谢谢~Jen~”

Jensen揉了揉太阳穴，又瞥到坐在他后面的Danneel露出了奇怪的表情。

午饭Jensen是与Jared、Chris一起吃的，Chad有了新女友，最近抛弃了他们，Chris基本整个午餐时间都在对此嘟嘟囔囔。

类似于“你们一个个都有男朋友女朋友，就我一个人孤家寡人，孤苦无依，孤独终老……”总之一堆形容词，Jensen每次都觉得Chris绝对是靠着形容词当上演讲社社长的。

走出餐厅的时候，出现了一个小插曲。

一个看上去跟他们年纪差不多，但是在学校里从来没见过的面孔带着笑容来到Jared他们几人面前。这个高挑男孩的蓝眼睛能给人留下极其深刻的印象。

他冲着Jared伸出手：“你好，你是Jared Padalecki吧？久闻大名，我是Matt Bomer，我猜我们今天下午要切磋切磋。”

Jared讶异了一秒钟，继而露出惊喜的笑容：“很高兴认识你，Bomer，我也听说你的名声很久了！我此前竟然不知道有你来和我们学校校队辩论！”

Chris凑到Jensen耳边悄悄说：“我看这位Bomer也很辣呢，又都是辩论高手，Jenny，有没有危机感啊？”

Jensen眨眨眼睛：“没有……Chris你可真无聊。”

Jensen话音刚落，Jared就搂住了他的腰，对Matt说：“很高兴认识你，Matt！知道下午我的对手里有你可是让我压力很大！我现在得抓紧时间跟我男朋友去图书馆讨论我的发言稿了。”

Matt惊讶地挑眉：“你的男朋友？这位帅气的朋友也打辩论吗？”

“不！我家Jen只做我一个人的Debater！”Jared骄傲地说，“你应该庆幸他对辩论不感兴趣呢，不然我会多一个完美的搭档，而你会多一个强有力的对手~”

“Wow，你们真是特别的一对儿。”Matt笑着感叹到，“那我就不打扰你们啦，你们的校园很赞，我再多转转。”

Chris觉得自己看到了另一个单身汉，于是他抓住机会：“嘿，Matt是吧？我是Chris，想找个向导为你介绍我们学校吗？”

Chris的潜台词其实是“想再多听一点儿他们俩的奇闻逸事吗？”不过这不重要。

Jensen比Jared要沉稳不少，所以他提出的建议被Jared吸收采纳之后对于Jared那被辅导老师形容为aggressive的风格会冲淡一些。毕竟在辩论中，过于激进不会让评委为你加分。

Jared不止一次问过Jensen要不要成为他的辩论搭档，Jensen都拒绝了，他说他兴趣不大。

好吧，Jensen承认他想到如果他成为Jared的搭档之后，那他先毕业的那一年里，Jared还是得找别的搭档。先不说那对Jared的整体辩论水平会有一段时间的影响，Jensen自己都会吃那个新搭档的醋。

嗯，所以还是算了，不过Jensen也是真的不是特别感兴趣就是了。

Jensen陪着Jared骑回家，一路上他们都在讨论刚刚的那场精彩绝伦的辩论赛，哦，辩题是是否应该支持死刑。

这只是一场友谊赛，Jared觉得最大的收获其实是认识了Matt，来了一场酣畅淋漓的辩论。Jensen微笑着看着激动地说话不加停顿的Jared兴奋地说着辩论中的亮点。

他男朋友兴奋而开心的面庞在淡淡的夜色里真的很让他着迷。

所以Jensen停下车，在Jared也停下来，奇怪地问怎么了的时候吻了过去。

想必Jared发现这是发泄激情的一个绝好的方法，所以他发狠地吻了回去，差点把Jensen压在路边这家的花园栅栏上。

“Wow~Easy Tiger.”Jensen在Jared终于放开他的时候喘息着说到，轻轻地又舔了一下近在眼前的Jared的双唇。

“嗯……Jen……”

“怎么啦？”

“今天……你没吃Matt的醋吧……？”

“……你真像个小姑娘，Jay。”

FIN


	3. 03.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本次关键词：听歌，耳机  
> Danneel POV
> 
> 送给C宝和提琴的生贺文

Danneel跟大部分同龄人一样，喜欢在休闲的时候听听音乐，Taylor的，Avril的，Adam的，Gaga的，Maroon5的……反正就是大部分经常出没于同学舌尖的歌和歌手呗。有时偶尔在街上听到喜欢的也会回家下载下来。

然后听音乐的工具，耳机，她用的是买手机的时候配的耳机。

以上是很常见的的高中生关于音乐方面的状态。男生也许会更偏向摇滚一点什么的。

而自从高三，Danneel坐到Jensen后面以后，她看到了一个崭新的世界。

哦，撇开关于情侣秀恩爱能秀成什么样，还有其他方面的“新世界”。

那是高三第一节美国文学课前，Danneel才与坐在她前面的Jensen打过招呼，就看到一个六尺多的男生风风火火地冲进教室跑到Jensen座位边：“Jen！我的耳机到了！”

Danneel隐约觉得这个帅气的男生眼熟，到了上课她才想起来这个男生是校篮球队主力——一个暑假没看球赛了不能怪她——应该叫Jared Pada...不行，她闺蜜几乎天天在她耳边叨叨这个名字，她都没记住那个拗口的姓氏。

那之后的半个学期她依旧没能记住，想到这个家伙的时候，Danneel脑海里的名字是：“金毛”。

不能怪她！谁让Jensen天天在她前面喊这个昵称的！任谁都会被洗脑的！

这是后话，Danneel第一次见到Jared Padalecki的时候，是想不到以后自己天天都会要看到这个大个子三五次的。

Jensen听了Jared激动的报告，眼睛亮了亮：“哪里？快来听听看！”

“在我柜子里，中午一起拆！”Jared兴奋地说，双眼发亮。Danneel大概是在那个时候感受到这个高个子男生被叫做“金毛”的潜质的。

……等等，为什么区区一个耳机包装也要一起拆啊？！

Jensen笑了出声：“好，好，一起拆，金毛。快去上课吧，第一节课别迟到了。”

Danneel内心：诶！他不是这个班上的？！

你不能怪Danneel不知道Jared跟她不是一个年级，拜托，她又不对篮球队那些男孩花痴……

下午微观经济课前，Danneel开始思考要不要去怪她闺蜜从来没有给她指认Jared Padalecki的男朋友是谁。

要是自己瞎了，全都怪她！

情侣共听一副耳机，是非常常见的事情，热恋中的小情侣最爱做的事情之一，简单粗暴地秀恩爱。

但是Danneel打包票，她面前这两个家伙完全没有秀恩爱的意思，只是在认真地听着音乐——那时她还不知道他们是在评估新耳机的性能和特点——脸上带着认真的评估中的表情。Jensen拿着MP3看着显示屏，Jared反坐在他前面的那个位置，上身趴在Jensen桌上。两个人真的没有散发出任何令人感到酸腐的那种“恋爱气息”……

……但是Danneel是真的觉得这比那种秀恩爱更在秀恩爱啊！！！

过了一会儿，估计是这首歌放完了，Jared伸手按下了Jensen手里的MP3的暂停键：“你觉得怎么样？人声有点远……”

Jensen没说话，伸手把Jared一只耳朵里塞的耳机摘出来自己塞上，又听了一首，期间Jared就安安静静地趴在桌上抬眼看着认真听歌而视线并没有聚焦的Jensen。眼神认真而专注得Danneel都有点怕。

又是一首歌的时间，Jensen摘下耳机，撇撇嘴：“是有点远，反正你听乐器比人声多。”

“对~”Jared点点头，“所以我们听几首乐器的？先来钢琴……”

然后两人又一人一个耳机听了起来。

Danneel从未想到，那只是一个开始。

她一开始是这么想的，Jared或者Jensen总不可能天天收到新耳机，需要两个人一起听来听去的对吧！

对的，但是……

“Jen！昨晚它推荐给我的一首歌超级赞！你快听听！”

Jared再次像一只金毛一样冲进班里，目标Jensen的座位。

Jensen挑眉接过Jared从耳朵上摘下来的耳机：“这副？是人声的？“

Jared点点头，看着Jensen戴上耳机之后点下播放键。

过了十秒钟

“God! Jay! 我今天也想给你听这首歌的！昨晚推到我的歌单里的！”

Danneel就那么看着平时冷静而波澜不惊的Jensen从座位上跳起来。

系统推荐歌单……大都是根据用户已有的收藏歌曲计算出用户的喜好然后根据喜好推荐的吧……

那也就是意味着Jared和Jensen的歌曲风格喜好……不用再想下去了……

Danneel在思考跟闺蜜换课的可能性，鉴于她那么花痴，被闪瞎应该是不会介意的吧！

大概过了三个月，有一天Danneel正在听音乐，Jensen和Jared在聊耳机型号，由于带的不是入耳式耳机，Danneel还是听到了他们聊天的一些内容。

比如吐槽苹果手机配套的耳机。

Danneel表示自己用的就是苹果耳机啊！于是她就好奇多听了一点……

本来喜好就与一般女生不太一样的Danneel就这样被那对她忍受不了的小情侣安利了各种她以前完全没听说过的耳机牌子。

后来，她后悔了。

不，不是因为那些耳机不好听，那些耳机棒呆了。

不，不是因为那些耳机贵，Jared和Jensen给她推荐了很多性价比很高的耳机。

说起来非常不符合逻辑，但是……

自从她开始接受Jared和Jensen关于耳机和音乐的建议之后，她“被秀恩爱”的次数成倍增加。

比如今天中午，她正无聊地翻着笔记本，Jensen拿着他自己的手机突然回头：“你听过Jason Mraz的歌吗？”

Danneel歪头：“恩……他唱过什么？”

“I'm Yours，听过吗？这首很流行。”

“当然听过，超赞的一首啊！”

Jensen把耳机摘下来，递给Danneel：“再给你听一首，这首歌词超逗。”

是Everybody's Got Someone But Me

Danneel挺喜欢的，本来I'm Yours的风格她就很喜欢，不过她听到一半的时候，Jared进来了。Danneel戴着入耳式耳机，完全听不到周围的声音，她从Jared的动作大概猜出来Jared问Jensen在给她听什么。

然后又是几句话，Danneel也懒得去猜他们说了什么。

然后……那个六尺多的金毛，开始撒娇了……

当然不是小女生一般的撒娇，但绝对是属于撒娇范围之内的行为！那种……金毛一般的眼神——对不起她想不到更贴切的形容词了——和耷拉下去似的头毛！

上帝啊……

然后她就眼睁睁地看着Jensen叹了口气，无可奈何似的站起身来，攀住Jared的肩膀，倾身吻上自己那“撒娇”的男朋友。

Danneel闭上眼睛：我在听歌，其他的我一律听不到，看不到，看不到，看不到，看不到，看不到……

又是……非常典型的一天。

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody's Got Someone But Me很好听！从歌词上来说，我觉得这首歌，非常适合，隐晦地表白：  
> I hear loves songs playing on the radio  
> People slow dancing everywhere I go  
> Well I'm a good slow dancer but you'd never know  
> Cause everybody's got somebody but me  
> Yeah, they do  
> Everybody's got somebody  
> And I miss you  
> Without you I don't fit in  
> 以及其他类似的意思……_(:з」∠)_


	4. 论Danneel为何不喜欢讲座

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danneel POV  
> 关键词：听讲座，揉头毛
> 
> 送给塔塔的生贺文

Danneel讨厌讲座。

Danneel讨厌讲座。

Danneel讨厌讲座。

重要的事情说三遍。

Danneel讨厌讲座！

对不起，说了四遍，但是她真的非常、非常讨厌讲座！

不是她不爱听讲座，她非常乐意抓住一切学习的机会，学一些奇怪的东西，比如古老东方的风水，又或者是休姆对康德的影响，又或者是拉丁美洲文学风格的成因。学这些估计永远用不到的东西好什么呢？开心呗。

也不是她不喜欢那间大礼堂，礼堂很好，什么错都没有，它是清白的。

“所以你到底为什么讨厌讲座？我记得你春假之前都很热衷于讲座的啊，一场都不落。”Kate在高二下学期有一次这么问不知道第多少次嘟嘟囔囔自己讨厌讲座的Danneel。

Danneel夸张地挥了挥胳膊来表达自己情绪的激烈：“那是因为Jenny和Jared就是在春假的时候搞到一起去的！”

Kate认真地盯着Danneel看了一分钟，最后露出那种老师看到你在卷子上“请列举美国近代著名意识流作家及其代表作之一”这个问题后面答上了开普勒三定律一样的表情，说：“还请你说得清楚一点，Dan，我不太理解你的价值观里‘Ackles与Padalecki谈恋爱’的等价后果是哪些。”

Danneel双手扶住Kate的肩膀，双眼真诚地注视着自己的女友，恩，大概就是那种售货员告诉你价格真的不能再低了时的表情，说：“我后悔了为什么要和Jenny一起上这所高中，我是说，  
Jenny很可爱，我也很喜欢他，我也很高兴我与他共度了美好的童年，天真的幼儿园，如果他求我在他的婚礼上唱歌我都会答应的——你知道我最怕唱歌对吧？”

“我知道你怕唱歌。”Kate依旧是刚刚的那副表情。

“但是，但是！我还是单身啊！单身！那两个人，天天在我面前秀恩爱也就算了，好在他们不是一级的，但是！讲座的时候！他们就可以坐在一起了！Kate，亲爱的，你想象一下Jenny不好意思单独和Jared坐在一起而非要拉上我一起坐上整个讲座，是什么样子！”Danneel几乎是在摇晃着Kate的肩膀了。

Kate挑起眉毛：“有……那么夸张……吗？”

Danneel捂住自己的双眼：“要不你想象一下……冰河世纪里那只史前松鼠和他的橡果，而且那橡果还不会跑，还会害羞……”

“你这个比喻……好恶心……”Kate皱起鼻子说。

“我宁愿去看那只史前松鼠和橡果突破种族藩篱，我都不愿意多一次和他们两个坐在一起听讲座……”Danneel无力地说。

“今天下午的讲座你会去吧，Dan？”

当Jensen回头的时候，Danneel很想把手里四百二十九页的《战争与和平（上）》一巴掌拍到桌子上。

回想了一下六岁生日宴会上Jensen把自己当时最宝贝的自行车送给了自己的场景，Danneel挤出一个微笑：“Jared呢？”

Jensen不好意思地抓了抓头发：“他啊，他一场讲座都不想落下，还总是拉着我。”

“Jensen，你还没习惯和他坐在一起吗……”Danneel面露慈母的神色，亲切地问。

“Jay他一和我坐在一起就不安分，你也不是不知道……”Jensen略有些不好意思地眨了眨眼，说。

我知道！我知道啊！我知道得恨不得我不知道！

Danneel觉得自己日后可以去做推销员之类需要极大的忍耐度的职业。

“然后不知道为什么，我和Jay坐的位置附近上次和上上次都空了一圈……就更容易被人注意到了……”Jensen自顾自地说着，语气里颇带了点疑惑。

因为没人想被闪瞎啊！没人啊！那个被超新星的可怕引力拽过去闪瞎的人也不想被闪瞎啊！

“Dan~~~求你了~”

Danneel在心里默默从一数到十，并考虑着如果她告诉Jensen前天有个不认识的高二女生直白地问她为什么要在Jared和Jensen边上做电灯泡，让她和她的小伙伴围观他们秀恩爱围观得不爽快。Danneel差点没泪流满面地问那个女生知不知道怎么交换灵魂，她愿意让出围观的头等座。

“Dan~~~”

Danneel想起了幼儿园第一天她被另一个大点的女孩欺负的时候，上一秒还在因为父母走了而抽泣的Jensen立刻跑过来站在她身边。

“Dan~~~”

友谊是神圣的，伟大的！

“我和你一起……”

“Dan！我就知道你最好了！”Jensen握住Danneel颤抖的手开心地说。

“但是我有条件！”Danneel试图作最后的挣扎，“我这次不坐你边上，坐你后面，而且Chad也得和你们一起！”

事实证明，面对点光源，无论坐在光源的侧面还是后面，接受到的光的强度都是一样的。

这天下午的讲座是汉字的构造原理，Danneel看着幻灯片上打出来的“人”字和“从”字，又听了那个老头的讲解……

她怎么看怎么觉得自己的前一排是“人 人 人 人 人 人 人 从 人 人 人 人 人 人 人”。

顺便说一句，她坐在那个“从”的后面，“从”左边那个“人”是带了耳塞的Chad。

汉字真是博大精深。

而且她发现了一件以前她坐在Jensen右边没有发现的事情——当然了，她宁愿自己没发现。

听讲座讨论有利于理解，毫无疑问。

讨论声音应该尽可能的小，以防影响到周围的人，合情合理。

但是你至于把嘴唇贴在那个人的耳廓上说话吗？！

对于Jared来说，答案是显而易见的“至于”。

Danneel就这么越过Jensen发红的耳朵认真地研究幻灯片上的方块字。

当那位教授鼓励大家在下面自己试着学写几个字的时候，Danneel很认真地开始在草稿本上按照幻灯片上的形状一笔一划地写起来。不得不说，这很有意思，她甚至都在考虑以后上大学选修一门汉语了。

模仿完了幻灯片上的几个汉字，精神放松下来的Danneel不偏不倚地听到了Jared在小声地对Jensen说：“你帮我一下嘛，Jen~”

一米九的德州汉子这么撒娇就一点都不羞耻吗？啊？！

Danneel发誓那个和Jenny在一起智商绝对只有50的学霸要是真不会写那几个汉字她就把自己的草稿本吃下去。

Jensen拗不过男朋友，只好贴近对方，用自己的右手覆住Jared的右手，轻柔地控制着那只手的行动，小心翼翼地写出了“从”这个字。

Jensen专注地注视着自己的和Jared的手，生怕哪一画画长了或者歪了。而Jared则专注地注视着几乎靠到自己怀里的Jensen，就像向日葵痴迷阳光一样盲目。

Danneel一时失神，既而回过神来撇撇嘴，感叹自家Jenny找到了真爱。

但是自己仍然是无辜的受害者！

写完之后，Jensen轻轻地松了口气，小声地骂Jared笨。Jared趁着Jensen还没抽身，在后者的太阳穴上落下一吻。

Jensen像是触电了似的弹开，既而瞪了Jared一眼，毫不客气地伸手揉了揉Jared蓬松的头发。本就不怎么听话的头发有了主人男友的鼓励，一下子展现出各自的风采。

扑哧笑出声，Jensen又忍不住多揉了几下，而Jared则乖乖地由他揉，还配合地露出一幅忠犬的表情，就差伸出舌头摇起尾巴表示开心了。

Jensen揉得心满意足，收回手继续听讲座，Jared则甩了甩脑袋，让蓬乱的头发有点规矩。

Chad带着耳塞在Jared左边看到这一幕，爪子痒痒，伸出来也想折磨一下哥们的头发，谁料Jared一把拍掉他刚碰到头发的手，一脸嫌弃。

Chad不乐意了，摘下耳塞小声质问——当然，没有靠过去——“为什么他可以我不可以？”

Jared翻了个白眼，理直气壮：

“因为他是我的。”

正记笔记的Danneel差点没用笔把笔记本戳出个洞来。

——叫Chad来是想分担点作为电灯泡的义务，结果这家伙是来推波助澜的！

不过看到Chad立刻向左挪过了两个空出来的位置坐到了那个他完全不认识的家伙边上套起了近乎，Danneel心里还是有点欣慰的。

下次坐前面，她想。

再不济的话，她真的得去找有什么办法可以把她的灵魂和某个想看这对狗男男秀恩爱的妹子交换上两个小时。

FIN


End file.
